In current network architectures, there may be many protocols serving different purposes and working for different applications. Such protocols include, for example, Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTP), Real Time Streaming Protocol (RTSP), and Session Initiation Protocol (SIP). For the protocols to properly function, end nodes in the network need to maintain a full stack. This increases the complexity of managing the end nodes since an end node must maintain its own protocol stack for multiple protocols.
In the context of some networks such as the Internet, end node devices are not limited to intelligent computing devices such as a desktop computer, laptop computer, or server. Rather, devices connected to the network may include, for example, a phone, a household appliance, a machine, building equipment, a remote control, and the like. Currently, network end node devices may need to use protocols that are heavy in overhead and require significant resources. Particularly, the protocols may require significant bandwidth, especially when the network connection is wireless. With the proliferation of the number of protocols and number of end nodes, the complexity and effort needed to manage such network architectures are significant. Therefore, there may be a need for simplifying network protocol architecture.